


Trouble

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day at one of your favorite coffee shops, until a very dirty thought pops into your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

You stare out the window of your favorite coffee shop, Thunderbird Coffee. It helped that they sold beer as well. Which made it your favorite place to stop on the way to work for their fresh brewed joe, and on the weekend evenings for the local beers.

But now it was lunch time. You sit with your chicken sandwich and hot tea, watching as the rain falls outside with a smile on your face, the Christmas lights around the window twinkling. You pick your book back up, placing your bookmark on the table and get back to reading.

Several minutes later you look up when the door opens up in front of you, and your breath catches in your throat. _‘Oh, he’s good looking.’_ You think to yourself as two men walk in laughing. The taller one, the one who was, let’s face it, ridiculously cute, had brown curly hair, glasses, a good little beard going on. He looks over at you, that damn smile on his face, and you duck your head quickly and turn back to your book. _‘Oh god stop looking at me, go back to your friend.’_ You watch them move into the shop out of the corner of your eye, up to the counter. You breath a sigh of relief, until they sat at the a table across from you.

You sigh and try to concentrate on your book - taking bites of you food between paragraphs - your eyes looking over at them every so often. They were being loud and laughing a lot, which didn’t seem to bother anyone. It didn’t bother you, per say, but damn that guy had a nice laugh. _‘I wanna do nice things for you, like scratch your back and make you cum.’_ The thought pops into your head before you can stop it and you immediately move your head back down, a flush moving up your neck. _‘Where the FUCK did that come from?’_ You groan and scooch down in your seat.

“Did you hear that, Kerry?” You slowly moves your eyes back up.

“Miles, I didn’t hear shit.” _‘Miles. His name is Miles.’_

“Must be hearing things then.” He tilts his head and then looks your way again, that smile still plastered on his face. _‘Christ, would you stop that!’_ He chuckles and then goes back to his conversation with Kerry. You put your book away and quickly finish lunch, then you pack up your bag and head to the bathroom real quick before you had to get back to work.

Finishing your business you open the ladies room door and jump. He was standing there. Miles was standing on the other side of the door with a smile on his face. “Hi, I’m Miles.” He holds his hand out to you, and you take it hesitantly.

“Y/N...” _‘Nice handshake, firm grip... Man the things he could do with that hand...’_

“Listen, I hate to be a bother, but I have this... itch in the middle of my back I can’t get? I was wondering if you could help me.” He turns, pointing to his back.

“Excuse me?” You say, startled.

“Well, it’s a _nice_ thing to do for someone right? Scratch their back?” He looks over his shoulder at you, that grin still on his face.

“I, uh, suppose...” You say slowly, your hand coming up to hesitantly scratch the little spot on his back that he had pointed to. _‘Why didn’t you get Kerry to do this...?’_

“Because he isn’t as pretty as you.”

Your hand freezes in the middle of his back. “What?”

“What?” He turns to you, your hand brushing against his chest before you drop it. “I just answered your question.”

“I didn’t ask you a question.” _‘Out loud.’_

“OH.” His eyes go wide. “OH. Hi, my name is Miles, I can hear thoughts that are directed at me.” He thrusts his hand out again.

Now it was time for your eyes to go wide. _‘I told him I wanted to make him cum.’_

“Yeah you did.” He grins broadly.

“I...I..” You look down at your watch. “I have to get back to work.” You look up at him. “But I get off at 5.”

\-----

Before leaving the cafe that afternoon you had exchanged info with Miles. Then you went back to work, pretty weirded out but excited at the same time. You rushed home after work to shower, shave, change your bed sheets, and light a couple candles. “Do the candles make this seem like I’m expecting more than just to get laid?” You ask yourself as you stop and look at them. You go over and quickly blow them out, then there’s a knock at the door. “Shit.”

You rush over and pull the door open. “Heeey.. are you burning a Christmas tree in here?” Miles asks as you step back and pull the door open wider.

“No, sorry, just blew candles out.” You close the door behind him and lean against it; he turns to look at you. “So being able to hear other peoples thoughts is really weird.”

“Well you kinda get used-” You move forward, cutting his words off by pressing your lips gently against his. His hands go to the sides of your head and he’s pushing you back against the door, his body pressing against yours as he deepens the kiss. Your hands come up his chest, unbuttoning the plaid shirt and slipping your hands inside, pushing it off his shoulders and running your hands down.

Your hands linger on Miles’ belt buckle as his head moves down, leaving a trail of kisses down your jaw. One hand gently grabs your hair and tilts your head back as the other moves around your waist, pulling you close to him as he mouths at your neck. You fumble with his zipper for a minute, finally slipping your hand inside and palm him. Miles pauses, leaning his head against your shoulder he moans as you caress him.

“I knew you were gonna be trouble as soon as I walked into that cafe.”

“Oh really?” You laugh softly. “Is that another superpower you have?” He lifts his head and looks down at you.

“Well, was I wrong?” The corner of his mouth tilts up into a grin.

You grab the front of his shirt and move around him, pulling him behind you. “Let’s go find out.” You make your way to the bedroom, Miles silent and willing behind you. “So what would you define trouble as, Mr. ...” You push your bedroom door open then look at him, eyebrow raised.

“Luna.” He walks past you into the room, dropping his shirt on the floor and kicking off his shoes. “And if I were to lookup trouble in the dictionary, I’d bet there’d be a picture of you.”

You pull your shirt off over your head. “Such a flatterer.” You both push your pants down at the same time and then stand in front of each other in just your underwear.

“I lied, sort of. This, this is the image that would be next to trouble.” He smiles and reaches out for you. “These are very nice.” Fingers trace the top of your panties, lightly touching your skin causing goose bumps to appear.

“Hmm, well if I had known you were gonna wear these ratty ol’ things,” You slip a finger under the waistband of his underwear and pull back, letting them go to snap against his skin and he flinches backwards, “I wouldn’t have dressed so nice.”

“Hey, hey, ow. I came right from work. I had no idea this morning that this would transpire.” He takes a step back from you, grin on his face. “But if you don’t like them, you can always take them off.” You walk forward and then, placing both hands on his chest, give him a solid push so he falls back onto the bed, bouncing lightly. “Oh, that is very aggressive. Very different from the Y/N I saw this afternoon...”

“That Y/N was a little flustered that a stranger heard her think she wanted to make him cum. But she’s gotten over that.” You bend over him and grab onto the waistband and pull down, letting them fall to the floor as you get them passed his knees. “So, is there anything you’re not into before we get started?”

“I’m pretty open to a lot of things, and I’m not thinking of anything off the top of my head right now. Blood flow is kinda elsewhere.”

You smile. “Good, just tell me if there’s anything I start doing you don’t want done.” You bend back down, running your tongue up the underside of his shaft, teasing the tip as he groans. You grab the base of his cock and hold him up, then slide your mouth down over him. You suck and bob as a hand tightens in your hair and Miles pushes his hips up in rhythm with your mouth, making you stretch your jaw to take most of him in.

“Trouble. I knew it, you and your mouth are trouble.”

You let him out of your mouth with an obscene pop and smile up at him. “If you think my mouth is trouble wait’ll you see what I can do with the rest of me.” You picture the two of you in bed, on the couch, in the kitchen, anywhere and everywhere in your apartment with him inside you, nails scraping against skin, teeth marks on shoulders, and he shudders under you. “Oh, so you get those thoughts as well.” You smile broadly.

He sits up, arms going around you, pulling you up into his lap. You wrap your legs around his hips, nestling his cock between your legs and grind down softly against him as your lips meet. Burying your hands in his hair, you moan into his mouth. His hands hold onto your back, nails biting into your skin. You roll and he’s on top of you, your back on the bed as his hands grab onto your wrists to pin them against the bed up near your head. He locks eyes with you, and slowly starts to rock his hips, sliding across your lips and clit, making the both of you moan. He leans down, peppering your chest with light kisses as he rocks. His hands push yours down into the bed as you lightly struggle against him - wanting to put your hands on him, rake your nails down his chest, play with his hair, just touch him.

Miles pauses above you and groans, closing his eyes. “You have got to stop sending me those images.”

“Mmm, but it’s fun.”

He chuckles and lowers his head, nipping at a breast. “It’s not gonna be fun if I cum early.”

“You look like you have a sturdy jaw, we could still have fun.” You wiggle beneath him and then throw him the image of him on the bed and you kneeling over his face.

“Trouble, but not a bad idea, maybe later.” He mutters looking down at you. “Condoms?” He lets go of your wrists and sits up, resting his hands on your knees.

“Top drawer.” You nod over at the nightstand. He gets off the bed and you bite your lip, turn over onto your stomach, and then get up on your knees, scooting back to the edge of the bed. You listen as the drawer opens and closes, your hand snakes between your legs as you hear the packaging open.

"Well, someone's eager." You hear the smile in his voice and gently move a finger over your clit.

"It's been a while." You breathe out, your finger slowly moving circles around your clit. His hands ghost over your ass and the back of your thighs, slowly running up and down, grabbing onto you gently, spreading you. Then his mouth is on you, soft but eager as his tongue moves between your folds, _‘Oh God yes, right there.’_ You move your knees further apart and push back into him, he hums happily against you. His nails dig into your thighs as he moves against you. Moaning, you shove your face into your bed, your hands curling into the bedspread as one of Miles’ hands move around, his finger replacing yours on your clit, his tongue moving and probing, your body writhing in delight. Your breath hitches and you bite into the bedspread to keep the noises down as his mouth and fingers work in tandem against you.

Your toes curl as your body begins to tense, knuckles going white as you grip the comforter. _'Miles...'_ He squeezes your thigh in understanding, his fingers working faster on your clit as the other hand moves down, replacing his mouth, he slips a finger in you, hooking it downwards, prodding as you rock forward and back. He hits your g-spot and you freeze, letting out a loud moan as he massages it gently, slipping another finger into you. You feel his lips on your back, teeth scraping skin as you gasp and moan beneath him, legs quivering as your orgasm hits, leaving you a panting mess for a couple minutes. His fingers move out of you slowly, your body tingles and relaxes, you smile into the mattress as you hear him move around behind you, his hands ghosting over your ass.

“So how long is a while?” His hands grab onto your hips, pulling you back against him.

_‘Couple months.’_  You think at him, post-orgasm smile still stuck on your face.

“Really?! Well, am I glad that the line at Torchy’s was long.”

_‘Same.’_

“Okay, that’s really weird. It seems like I’m just sitting here having a conversation with myself.” You both laugh.

“It’s just... interesting. Like, have you had it since birth, were you struck by lightning?” You turn your body slightly so you can look back at him.

“I will happily tell you my origin story when I don’t have a raging boner.”

You burst out laughing. “A raging boner?”

“I can go ‘50 Shades of Gray’ and call it my throbbing member if that’d be better?” He smiles down at you as his hips move forward, his cock nudging at your entrance. Your smile grows bigger as you feel him push in slowly, his hands light on your hips. Laying your head down on your arms you look to the side, watching him in the mirror on the back of your door. Miles looks down at you with his brows knit together with slight concentration. You close your eyes and moan as you feel him slide inside you. He pulls back, adjusting his stance, and his hips rock forward again. You push back slightly, feeling him go deeper with a small groan. You get up on your hands for better leverage. “You okay, Y/N?” Nodding, you move yourself forward, Miles’ hands grips tighter on your waist and pull you back, slamming against you

“Oh god.” The brings a chuckle from Miles as he pulls out almost completely and does it again. Your back arches and you reach back to grab onto his wrist as he does it again, and again, setting a fast pace. The bed squeaks and the room fills with pants and moans. No words, mental or spoken out loud, just sounds of lust. You sit up, plastering your sweaty back against his chest, his mouth coming down to your neck and sucking on your skin. Grabbing one of his hands, you move it back down to your clit and you feel him smile against your skin. His other arm wraps around your waist as his fingers go to work, spreading your lips and rubbing your clit with his index finger. You bite your lip and bring your own hands up to your breasts, squeezing and rolling your nipples between your fingers, your body heating up as your orgasm builds up again. You cry out when it hits you, your hands grabbing onto Miles as he fucks you, breathing heavily in your ear as you whimper in his arms. You feel yourself tense around him and he groans, faltering for just a second.

“I’m so...” Miles grunts in your ear and you nod, turning your head to kiss at his jaw, nipping at him as your legs tremble. He squeezes his eyes tight and his arm tightens around your midsection as he thrusts into you once more and stills. His other hand leaves your clit and moves up to join the other, hugging your body close to his as he pumps slowly a couple more times with a groan.

He leans his forehead on your shoulder, placing his lips against your back. You just kneel there, your hands on his, head leaning back next to his as you both pant, trying to catch your breaths. _‘So, that was lovely.’_ He laughs, his hand coming up to your jaw and tilting your head to his so he could cover your mouth with his.

“So, what now?” he murmurs against your lips.

“Well, I do believe you owe me an origin story.”

 


End file.
